


Daddy

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict is the Daddy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Not Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There didn't seem to be any sub Martin fics, and I imagine him being the submissive in most relationships, so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> There didn't seem to be any sub Martin fics, and I imagine him being the submissive in most relationships, so yeah.

"Martin."

"Yeah, Ben?" Martin looked up from his book and at his boyfriend.

"Can you make me some tea?"

Martin nodded and went to make some tea. Ben smiled and layed his head on the back of the sofa. Martin came back with a mug and handed it to Ben, sitting in his lap and nuzzling his cheek.

"Thank you, Martin."

"You're welcome."

Ben took a sip and set the mug on the coffee table. Martin looked at the mug, looking worried.

"Don't worry, it's good. I just don't want to spill it." Martin nodded and nuzzled his cheek again. Ben smiled and turned his head to kiss him.

"Mmm..."

Ben hugged him close, kissing him passionately. Martin rolled his hips, moaning. Ben smirked and held his hips in place. Martin whimpered and moved his hand toward his groin.

"Ah ah ah." Ben took his wrists and pinned them to his hips. Martin whimpered again.

"B-Ben, pl-please..."

Ben kissed his neck. "Do you want to rephrase that?"

Martin nodded. "D-Daddy...please..."

Ben chuckled and kissed him. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you... I want your cock... Please Daddy... I want your cock inside me..."

"Better. Now strip for me."

Martin nodded and stood. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He moaned as he pushed his trousers and pants down. Ben smiled, pulling Martin down and laying him on his stomach on the sofa. He kissed Martin's shoulder, making him shiver.

"Good..."

"D-Daddy, please," he moaned.

Ben pulled his hips up a little and licked up his crack. Martin whined and buried his face in the crook of his elbow. Ben spread his cheeks and plunged his tongue in Martin's hole. Martin gasped and whined again. He rocked his hips, trying to get more. Ben chuckled and pulled away, leaving Martin squirming and whimpering.

"Daddy, please..."

Ben pinched his bum. "Daddy, please what?"

Martin swallowed and squirmed. "Please, Daddy, please, give me more!"

Ben held his hand in front of Martin's mouth. Martin sucked on his fingers and moaned. He rocked his hips back into Ben. Ben kissed his cheek, pulling his fingers out of Martin's mouth and blowing on them lightly. He pressed a finger to Martin's hole, earning a gasp from him. Ben smiled and pushed his finger in. Martin gasped from the coldness and whimpered.

"More, Daddy, please!"

Ben pushed another in. "More?" Martin nodded desperately. Ben pushed a third inside, and Martin arched his back, moaning.

"Yes," he panted. "Oh, fuck yes..."

Martin suddenly felt emptiness and a sharp slap on his bum. "Language, Martin," Ben warned.

"Sorry, Daddy," Martin said sheepishly.

Ben rubbed his bum. "Don't do it again."

Martin nodded and pushed his bum toward Ben. Ben chuckled and pressed his cock to Martin's hole. "Ready?" Martin nodded. Ben thrust into Martin, making him and Martin moan loudly. He thrust in again and Martin cried out, coming.

"Daddy!!"

Ben thrust in again. The friction from Martin's tight hole felt amazing, and it caused him to moan and release into Martin. "Ahh! Ohh.." He pulled out of Martin, and Martin turned around and nuzzled Ben's chest.

"This still needs cleaned up, Martin." He kissed Martin's forehead. Martin nodded and got up, going to get a towel. He cleaned his ejaculate off the sofa and threw the towel in the basket in the bathroom. He came back and sat in Ben's lap. Ben layed down on his back and continued kissing Martin.

"Ohh, Daddy..."

Ben smiled softly and hugged him to his chest. Martin curled up on his chest and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I love you, Ben."

Ben kissed his head. "I love you too, Martin."


End file.
